Behind the darkness
by Shunned by the shunned
Summary: Once upon a time 13 years ago a fox was sealed inside a newborn blond boy… but this story isn’t about but it does have him in it go figure. Rated T for swearing.


Chapter one: The beginning.

Summery: Once upon a time 13 years ago a fox was sealed inside a newborn blond boy… but this story isn't about but it does have him in it go figure. Rated T for swearing.

Disclaimer: Oh that's a big word…. I don't own Naruto so sorry… if I did there would be a bazillion and 4 other characters added like Kuri and Kari and Mimi and Elli and Miranda-san and… I'm just going to stop there…

TO THE FANFIC!!!!

Kari woke up lazily as she herd her oh so annoying alarm clock. She hit it off the dresser hearing it stop she looked behind the dresser. It was broken. _'Oh shit there's another $20 down the toilet.' _She thought with a scowl on her face. She pushed her sheets off of her and swung her legs to the other side of her bed. She rubbed her eyes as she stood up. She blinked a couple times before her vision became clear.

Kari Sighed as she knelt down next to the dresser and pull out her clothes, a black shirt with a read tie, and a red plaid skirt that reached half way down her thighs. It was the only thing she had to wear she wasn't the hokage's daughter she new that damn well she was some poor Uchiyama the lived in a poor apartment complex.

"You're going to be late." A voice said from the window. Kari snapped around to see unfortunately her best friend Kiba. Kari then noticed she was standing in the middle of her apartment in plain sight of him with an unbuttoned shirt and nothing but her panties to cover her bottom half.

"DAMN IT KIBA!!!" Kari screamed hiding behind her dresser "I'VE GOT NOTHING ON!"

Kiba rolled his eyes as he gave a sigh. "It's not like you have anything to show that interests me." He scoffed.

"Thanks Kiba." Kari said sarcastically rolling her eyes and finished getting dressed. "But I can't argue." She came out from behind the dresser as she finished tying her tie around her neck. "I'm ready now shut up."

"I didn't say anything now come on." Kiba retorted and jumped from her window to the ground. Kari soon ran past him wile he was waiting at the entrance for her. He sighed as he began chasing after her.

At the school building Kari busted through the door. Every one had already taken their seats and was getting ready for class to start. Kari ran to her seat soon followed by Kiba. Kari gave a sigh as she pushed her long black hair from her deep purple eyes.

Kiba laid his right elbow on the desk and his chin on his hand and began dozing off. Kari pushed his arm so his chin slipped from under his hand and he went face first into the desk. Kari then looked forward as if she didn't so a thing.

"Kaari." Kiba growled in almost a whisper. Kari looked at him her eyes bright with enjoyment. Kiba unable to keep his cool tackled Kari to the ground Kari grunted as she tried pushing him off.

"Get off of me you fat ass." Kari snarled in a whisper as she pulled Kiba's hair forcing him to get off of her. She then jumped on top of him in victory. He pushed her off of him and regained his position on top of her. Kari began punching and kicking Kiba the best she could.

Kari pushed Kiba off of her and in the middle of the aisle of desks. Kari reared her arm back in order to punch him but was sharply pulled down by Kiba pulling on her hair.

"IRUKA THERE'RE FIGHTING!!!" Sakura exclaimed standing up and pointing at Kari and Kiba. By this time Kari and Kiba were at the front of the classroom fighting.

Iruka turned around from the chalk board and took hold of Kiba wile three other students held Kari back.

"YOU BITCHY ASS PUPPY!!" Kari screamed

"YOU ORPHANED JACK ASS!!" Kiba screamed without thinking then immediately shut his mouth.

Kari gasped and ceased all motions, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief. "K-Kari…" Kiba began Kari broke free from the student's grip and ran out the door in tears. Kiba fell to his knees and put his face in his hands ashamed.

Kari burst past Naruto and Iruka soon followed. "Hey Iruka…" Naruto started but Iruka had already past. "This gives me an Idea." Naruto smiled as a plan began to form inside of his head. He jumped out the nearest window and ran toward the Hokage Mountain.

"Kari, Kari!!!" Iruka chased after her. Kari ignored her teacher as she continued to run away. She ran into a small forest with many vines. She continued to run until her feet got caught up in vines. She tripped and fell face first into the ground. She shook her head as she gave up in running.

Iruka caught up with Kari. He knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her back. Kari folded her arms in front of her face and buried her face into them and sobbed. "It's… true." She muffled in between sobs. Her black hair was covered in twigs and dirt.

"No Kari just calm down you're over reacting he didn't…"

"I'm not over reacting!!!" Kari interrupted turning her gaze towered him. Her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks were dirty with tears mixed with dirt.

"But Kari I thought you had parents… the signatures on the papers…" Iruka said confused.

"I made them up!" Kari snapped glaring at him now.

"How?" that was all Iruka could spit out.

"I'd rather not." Kari mumbled looking down at the ground.

Iruka gave a sigh and looked at her. "If it helps Kiba wasn't to happy with himself." He said trying to look happy… for her sake.

Kari gave him a confused look in disbelief. "What?" she asked.

"Come and see for yourself he can't be much happier." Iruka re-assured standing up and offering a hand to help her up.

Kari took the hand and stood up and wiped off her tears. She sighed and began walking back Iruka not to far behind her.

Kari entered into the classroom the class was whispering amongst themselves but then stopped when Iruka entered. Kari took her seat next to Kiba. Kiba had his head in his hands and was leaning forward,

"I am sooo sorry," He whispered. Kari nodded.

"I know." She whispered back with a sigh. "You're still welcome to meet me after my first job." She said looking at Kiba.

Kiba lifted his head and looked Kari in the eyes. Her eyes were soft and she was wearing one of her rare smiles. Kiba nodded and sat up straight.


End file.
